My angelic demon
by xXshirohimeXx
Summary: What happens when an angel is secretly having an affair with a demon? Especially when they take it too far. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"'Til we meet again my prince..." she said with a kiss on his forehead. The pink locks of the angel cascaded down her beautiful face as she tried to hide the tears, but to no success as her purple haired demon prince took notice of this. As gentle as he could, he moved the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, cupping her face into his hand after.

"Don't worry Luka... Our hard works will not be put to naught. We will make a way." With his simple words, her fragile body was once again in his arms as they kissed. Unfortunately though, their kiss had to end soon.

With a painful heart, they pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other straight in the eye. "We will meet again. I will make sure of it. Not just once, but many more times. More than our heart's content! Shall I see you again in this very forest?" Luka gestured around the place.

Gakupo nodded his head with grace and gave her one last long kiss before bidding each other farewell. The demon going back to the underworld, and the angel going opposed him, to the light.

As promised they had met many more times in the middle of heaven and hell, earth. On the very same forest. Their meetings became more and more often, and it did not go unnoticed by their fellow angels and demons that they went away almost weekly to check on the uninteresting everyday life of the boring human beings in the forest that they had to "guard".

Luka was however aware of this and decided to change their venue as to not get caught and punished by the leader of all the angels and demons. She told an angel, Miku, that she was going to the markets to check on a more different life style because she was bored in the forest. Pleased that Luka finally wanted to go somewhere different, the teal haired beauty agreed and told the head angel before sending her to go to the market and wishing her some blessings.

With the permission accepted, the pinkette happily wrote a letter. In it was her promises of love to him and directions to a infamous inn at the corner of the market, where a certain room was already reserved for the two of them. Fixing herself one more time, she put the letter in a neat, white envelope and brought it to her with the forest, sticking it on a thin branch by the tree and went straight to the inn, disguising herself as a person in the eyes of human beings and waited at the reserved room for her beloved prince of hell.

* * *

By using the human calendar he got as a gift from the angel, he knew today would be their meeting day at their special forest. He went over his wardrobe and put on his finest black suit, partnered with a black ring with a ruby at the center that was opposed to the white ring she wore. It took him several hours to travel from the underworld to the human world only to find out his beloved wasn't there, but instead a letter addressed to him in her handwriting.

Once he was done reading, he hid it at his chest pocket and went straight for the inn as instructed on the letter with a bit of difficulty. He found his way to the said room and opened it without a knock, immediately seeing the familiar pinkette in her tenuous white dress asleep in the small bed after waiting for him at such a long period of time.

He forgot that angels turn into half humans when on earth, as do demons, but they are, and always would be, demon and angel in the scent and prescence.

The violette slowly made his way to the sleeping for on the pinkette as he locked the door. He went on top of her, with his knees beside her hips to trap her and scent butterfly kisses down her neck, awakening the sleeping princess of the heavens.

"G-Gakupo.." she mumbled as her eyes slowly fluttered open. A huge blush spread across her white face at his actions, which only made him have a wide and naughty smile go across his features as he kissed her on the nose teasingly, eyes filled with lust.

"Well hello princess, I suppose you had a wonderful sleep?" he teased, making the angel pout. It was then that he noticed that his knees were on top of her dress, pulling it down and exposing her shoulders and a good amount of cleavage that left little to the imagination. Almost instantly, his lips were on he shoulders, slowly going to her exposed collar and all the skin he could get.

"G-Gakupo no..." she moaned unexpectedly loud. The smirk on his lips that she felt on her upper body made her all the way nervous. Sensing the nervous aura around her because she suddenly tensed up, he leaned to make their foreheads touch while he stroked her snow white wings that were shaking a bit.

"Chillax my dear, it will be fine." and with that, their lips pressed together, the kiss getting deeper when she let his tongue in her small mouth.

That night, they made love for the first time.

* * *

As the months passed, their love making was followed by many more, to the point that they did it almost every time they met. But today, they were just sitting in a huge tree trunk that fell down, Gakupo's head on Luka's lap. The pinkette stroked and played with his ponytail, secretly braiding it as they rested comfortably in silence- no, not silence... love.

After a few more moments, the angel decided that she had something to tell him and that she might as well tell him now than next time because maybe there won't be a next time. "Gaku my love?" instead of replying instantly, he chuckled at the pet name she gave him, but stopped and sat down when he saw her serious face.

"What is it my dear Luka? What is troubling my beloved angel?" Her blue orbs shifted back and forth before finally looking him straight in the eye. She took his hands in hers to comfort herself and took a deep breath as if she had just lost her wings.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I think I'm pregnant"_

The purple haired demon stared at her in utter shock, his lips quivering while it opened and closed as if he would say something, but no words would just come out. He made an angel conceive his child. Not just any angel, _His_ angel. Speaking to an angel was dangerous, befriending one was disaster, and loving one would only lead to death. Not just his death, hers as well along with the child she was carrying.

Heaven and hell are two things that shan't be mixed for that would only cause both parties to break loose for the crime they had committed. They were safe for now, but what would they do if her stomach starts expanding? He can't make her leave either, that would be too risky. And knowing that Luka is aware of the rules and the punishments for their crime only made things worse. They were the first to commit the sin, and they well knew how it would end for both of them and the child.

Since her beloved demon wasn't responding, the angel started to get more and more frightened as time passed. He was looking at her, yes, but his gaze was somewhere off in a different world. The little confidence she had left banished as for the first time, she saw that he was unsure of what to do. This was something uncalled for and unplanned. Something they didn't want to happen. As the demon prince, he was forbidden to kill unless ordered by their king, and as the heaven's princess, she could kill, but only to those who had sinned. Their child had not sinned, it was them who had. They had no choice but to abide in the law that separated their love.

_I knew it..._ she thought quietly to herself. _I knew he wouldn't want it... Now he'll never love me-_ "How can you think that of me, my Luka?" he asked with hurt in his voice. She had forgotten how demons had the ever famous mind reading techniques that he seemed to always use on her. His cold fingers wiped away the tears that she didn't know were falling down her face. He abhorred it when she was crying, especially if he had something to do with it.

"W-what do you suppose we do then?! Both of us shall die must we, or must we not keep the child! OUR child! This little one is innocent, and it will die if none shall make a move! Demon or angel, it is still a child who deserves to live! No longer can I stay in heaven for sooner or later for its demon scent would soon engulf heaven's aroma! For God's sake Gakupo! Can you not see that this is a losing battle?!" She yelled at him while more tears strayed down her face. It was a rule of hell that they should add more fuel to the fire, but he knew very well that he shouldn't do it at this situation.

She felt his warm arms wrap around her slender frame with his large hands rubbing comforting circles around her flawless back. This was the only thing he could do at the moment. Unlike the earthly beings, angels and demons are only pregnant for three months, and the fact that she already started losing her temper and had bigger hips meant she had two months left before their child was born. There was no choice except to construct a plan, which he did when she was taking her anger out on him. With a heavy sigh, he pulled away from the hug and stared at her tear stained face. She was already a mess in the first month, he could only wonder how she would be on the next few months.

"Luka... I have a plan, but I would need to borrow your clothes..."

* * *

Later that night, the tealette Miku stood outside the gates of heaven in front of a handsome young man. No fear reached her veins for he was wearing white, and somehow had the same scent as the beloved pink angel. She figured that he must be one of the newly created angels that wanted help to roam around heaven.

"Please enter, and shall you need help, all you must do is ring the bell, Luka will come and assist you immediately." Miku bowed politely and let him in. He smiled kindly, as if he was already born an angel, before making his way to where Luka was. "My love..." his words came out in a whisper, loud enough for only the pinkette to hear. She looked lovelier today, with a different kind of white dress, since he was wearing her first one. He tailored the dress into a suit so that he wouldn't have to pretend to be female.

Luka smiled at him happily and took the hand that he had offered. Everything was going to plan successfully. The head angel already agreed to let her live in the human world for a "thesis" as she had said it. Now the only things they had to do was live in the house they had built in the middle of the forest, where they always met and let Luka have her child there and raise it with him. After the child would be fully grown, they would let it live in the human world and both would go back to heaven and hell, continue their forbidden meetings and see the progress of their child.

With one last look around heaven, Luka closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the atmosphere of heaven for one last time. The disguised demon gave her her time before she left her home. Once she was done, she took the needed things and wore her white ring before leaving hand in hand with her demon prince.

* * *

**First month:**

Her stomach had grown a few inches bigger, and she was being treated like a princess by her beloved. Every moment she felt pain, he was there, when morning sickness came in, he was there before she would catch a cold and give her a warm bath. During the night, he would tuck both of them in and kiss her good night then do the same with her stomach before watching her sleep, following suit after her.

**Second Month:**

Her temper got the best of her most of the time, by now her stomach was really bigger than before. Anger usually rushed in even on the simplest times and then the tears will come, crying on and off about how ugly it was for an angel to have such a big stomach. Gakupo's been stressing out too, but he had to keep calm for her. She needed him, and needed him badly.

Not only that, but she also had a huge craving for banana and orange mixed with cream most of the time. And of course, the demon couldn't really say no to her, especially when she pouted and acted a bit childish.

**Third Month:**

Finally, the last month. Everything was ready and all they were waiting for was the baby's arrival. Things were a bit more... Calm these days, and it helped the forbidden couple a lot.

They were sitting on their bed, Luka on Gakupo's lap while they both sang for their child inside the angel.

"Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashi ni tomoru

Itsu no manika moe hiro garu netsujou

Watashi no chou fuki soku ni tobi mawari

Anata no te ni rin pun o tsuketa" Gakupo started singing as he circled the pinkette's overly large stomach, making her giggle before singing her part.

"Kara miau yubi hodoite

Kuchibiru kara shita eto

Yuru sarena- Ow!" she yelped as she held her stomach. The demon instantly panicked and lifted her away from his lap and laying her down on the bed properly.

"Tell me, my Luka, is everything still fine? Has the child's time come?" he asked her excitedly with some bits of worry in his voice. They had been waited for so long after all. But unfortunately, the pinkette shook her head no and looked at him panting a bit.

"I-I'm sorry my love, but it seemed that the child just- ugh!" her back arched in pain as more contractions came. With this responses from her body, he knew she was close and stayed by her side like her shining knight and held her hand. She squeezed his hand rather tightly as another shot of pain came through her. After a few minutes of contractions and breathing heavily, she stared at him with fear present in her eyes.

"M-my love... I am rather scared for what may come..." he cupped her face and kissed her forehead with all the love he could pour. It did calm the angel a bit, but it was followed by her wincing as more pain came over.

"Don't fret princess, I'm right here." at the moment he said that, her back arched, followed by a scream of pain as water flowed down her long legs. Knowing it was time, he put a blanket over her and spread her legs as fast and gentle as he could, removing her under garments in the process. She was breathing (and screaming) rather heavily, the sheets clenched on her hands as she screamed loudly from the pain once more.

"Push Luka, you have to!" he knew she wasn't doing so because of the pain that she was already experiencing, but she had to or else both her and the child would die. Even at times like these, she always trusted him and believed every word he said. She pushed as he instructed her what she should do, cursing in angels language as she did so. With one last push, the baby was out and in his hands.

Gakupo quickly cleaned the new born with warm water after he cut the cord that connected it to its mother. The child cried as he stared at its lovely face. It had greenish blue ocean eyes and bits of golden hair.

Wrapping it in a clean cloth, he stared at the child with a smile. "Luka... Our child.. It's a boy!" Instead of hearing an instant response from her, all he heard was the baby's continuous crying. When he turned to look at her, his face instantly paled, holding the child tighter.

"Luka...? My love... wake up... please... LUKAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few minutes, and there was no response from his beloved angel. He looked around, everywhere in the house with the child in his hands before he remembered something she said a few humanly days back.

_What ever happens, must I die or not, tell our child I love him or her. And protect it whatever cause, should it risk my life to save both of you._

As he thought these, his eyes landed on her left hand. The hand that contained her pearl ring. In the middle contained a sapphire carved professionally around the ring. Just one press of the sapphire and everything could be resolved. Angels would take their signals and go to the pinkette's body, take it and bring it to the heavens to revive her. But then she'll never see the face of her beloved child... There was not a choice though. Even with what she has said to him, he still treasured her dearly and could not even think about her death. He was so confused. What was he supposed to do? His beloved laid before him without her glow. Quite obviously, she had lost her life.

The demon stood frozen before his princess. His mind just couldn't accept that she was gone, lifeless. Her smile kept going on and on in his head, but her lifeless body just lay before him. He knew what he had to do, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The love of his life...

Without another word said, he laid the child beside its mother, running away from the house to relieve himself of his anger. Trees were burned, animals killed, and even some lives lost just because of the angel's death. He poured his anger down on every earthly beings he could see within the forest and cried. With tears streaming down his face, he gave his all into a punch that blew to the tree as he screamed her name over and over again, his sanity slowly fading.

"Luka... Luka... Luka Luka Luka Luka LUKA! Why must you leave me?! WHY?!" he gave another tree a strong hit, his heart shattering in the process. He was slowly losing his mind until he saw her smile in his mind again. That kind smile she always gave him... Then came in the image of their beautiful baby boy. He still had something to live for, and he knew that she would not want him to be depressed over her death.

Immediately, he ran back to the small house and went up to their room to get the child. The fallen pieces of his heart slowly coming back now that he had something else to live for, but if he still had her... unfortunately it would never happen. The child was curled up to its deceased mother, sleeping lightly and soundly. He picked the child up, accidentally touching the angel's corpse to find it was still warm.

"H-how?" No. It couldn't be. She should be cold, but then again, she's an angel, not a human. He shrugged the thought off his shoulders and kissed the child's pale forehead, looking at his lifeless beloved one more time and kissing her gently on the lips before pressing the ring's jewel and running off, back to the depths of hell.

* * *

**15 years later...**

Gakupo took his place as the new king of hell a few years back and raised his son, the prince, well. His son was good at almost everything, almost close to perfection- not to mention that he was hell's heart rob for the young demoness'.

"Len." the demon king called out. With a short blow of wind and a black puff of smoke, the handsome young demon was before his father, wearing his famous long sleeved simple, but princely shirt. He bowed down to show his respect with his left hand over his chest. The hand that contained a black ring that belonged to his father until he was born.

"Yes father? What is it I shall do to please you?" The violette couldn't help but smile at his son. How proud Luka would be have she seen her son... He shook the thought away and looked at his blonde son proudly.

With a short cough, he regained a bit of composure and said "I have a task for you to do, and it is important. I want you to study in a human school to educate yourself of the foolish humans' lifestyle. You are to report to me every time the sun will set. Must you get in trouble... Well, I am assured you know what you must do." Being the well trained prince he was, he gave his father a nod of head and stood up straightly, staring at his father's cyan eyes.

"I must do as you ask father, but do tell me what the reason of the sudden task is?" It wasn't like he asked every time he was given a task, but he was only asked to go to the human world shall there be a battle with a foolish human's brain or a plot to kill one. Studying the lives of such useless beings... All he could say was that he was awe struck at the odd request he was given.

"No reason my son, now go. Your mission starts now. Until the end of the school year." that was all it took for the gorgeous demon boy to come running out of the palace, away from the underworld and up to the human world.

_I shall do everything to please you, my father._

* * *

The school bell rang loudly, and it annoyed the demon boy to no end. He had been an early bird, for he was new to 'human time' and was used to their demonic schedules. He sighed and stared off the window, getting further annoyed and out of the mood by the wonderful weather and hoped it would rain to see the humans suffer and complain in their annoying petty ways.

While the other students piled in, he watched bemusedly at the young earthlings. Unlike the demons, who were all attractive, some humans were fair, too gorgeous to the point of disgust, and just plain boring. It was only his first day and he was already feeling like this was the worse thing his father has asked of him.

More hurdles of students came, and he was about to groan in frustration until his eyes flashed red very sharply and his senses became stronger. He quickly looked all over the class for what was the strange thing he was feeling in his chest with his ring glowing a bright red. He looked around as casually as possible and finally gave up at the moment with a grunt.

_I sense a presence of another demon..._


	4. Chapter 4

The first period finally came, and it only earned him a groan when he saw the teacher. The teacher was a blue haired man with charming looks, obviously, it was nobody else but Kaito. Of course his father would send his best friend to watch over him, why hadn't he noticed that? Maybe Kaito had been the demon he felt awhile back, but back then, Kaito wasn't there yet.

As Kaito introduced himself then called the names to check if everyone is present, Len looked back to his 'annoying' view to let his mind wander off. Everything was so confusing right now. Why do these foolish humans need to go to school early? Why did his father give him such an odd task? Why was there another demon? And why could he smell an angel- He could smell an angel right now! Has this been the reason his father has called him? Because there was a demon and an angel?

With his chin on top of the palm of his hand, he looked at their 'teacher' and gave him the signal by letting his eyes go blood red, making the demon teacher who was being stared at by almost all the girls in class, and some boys, stop for a moment before smirking in secret to show the prince of hell that he has received the signal and would be talking to him by lunch break.

When the first period ended, Kaito still had another class to teach, so they would just have to talk later. Just when he was about to leave, a girl that surprisingly had a huge resemblance from him came towards him. Unlike his greenish blue eyes, her eyes were a deep ocean blue. Her blue orbs were hypnotizing and made him lose his cool for a moment before his eyes landed on her hand.

_A white ring..._ He thought as he examined it further. He had seen this kind of ring in one of his text books... _She's heaven's princess. The most valued angel of heaven. Has she come to fight me?_

But before he could ready himself for battle, the girl smiled at him happily and placed her hand in front of him for him to shake. "Rin Kagamine, this class' representative! You're coming with me on tour later on the first break, you got that?" she announced much to happily for his taste. Why was this angel talking like a human? How... odd. But maybe she was just disguising, thinking he hadn't noticed her ring.

With the best annoyed look he could muster, he flashed her a prideful smirk. "Really now, angel? Do you really think you would win with me? No, you'll only lose it!" the last words were emphasized with a growl. Growing up in hell, he was used to speaking in the old english ways than the modern language of the humans. It was different for a child his age, but that didn't matter to her right now. She misunderstood him like most humans would, thinking that 'angel' was his pet name for her and 'it' was her virginity when he really meant her kind and her life. Her cheery face had an angry looked to it as she blushed madly and smacked his head, getting him off guard by her actions.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! PERVERT! I'm trying to be nice here you creep!" she screamed out. Thankfully, there was no one else but a few students chatting with each other, so her outburst went unnoticed. She gave out a loud huff before storming away from him, calling a girl with teal twin tails to come with her then left the room for first break. As the angel and the girl left, the scent of the demon and the angel faded away with them. His eyes grew red from anger at the angel. How dare she do that to hell's prince?! But more importantly, that girl she was with... The scents disappeared when the two girls left, since 'Rin' was the angel's name based on his memory, the teal headed girl must be the demon then. But if the angel called the demon, could it be that his father brought him to do this task to execute the demon for breaking the law? Angels and demons weren't supposed to be together, and it seemed that the two were closest to each other. He will have to execute her after he reported back to his father.

* * *

The day passed by and the prince could only described it as the 'cursed day' of his life. Humans were too clingy and showed a lot of affection to each other, which he could describe as disgusting. And like in the underworld, he was already a heart rob. Every girl looked at him like he was some sort of God, but he wasn't. He was a demon for Pete's sake! And people keep using that annoying phrase 'Oh my God!" what is it with them and God? Seriously!

Since the day was finally done, he sighed in relief and walked back to hell with Kaito by his side, talking about how easy it was to play with human hearts.

Meanwhile...

"Seriously Miku! I'm so annoyed!" she complained to the tealette. Rin has been complaining about how annoying that new student was, being a perv to her even if she lacked what humans called 'boobs'. Miku only laughed at her friend before continuing walking home with her friend. If you're asking, 'wasn't Miku the angel who was the most trusted friend of Len's mother, Luka?' then the answer is yes. Angels, demons, and other beings only grow until they are eighteen and stay alive and never grow old for the rest of their life, unless they are killed under any circumstances.

The teal angel sighed as she stared at the younger blonde. Every time she saw those deep blue orbs, she remembered Luka. How heaven mourned over the loss of their princess that day...

_Every ring of the angels glowed once, signaling them that one angel was in danger. All of them wanted to go and save their fellowman, but couldn't for the Lord knew what happened and commanded that Miku was the only one allowed to go._

_With all eagerness, the tealette went as fast as she could to where the signal came from, and before she knew it she was in front of... a house? In the middle of the forest? But she knew that she wasn't wrong for she could feel the presence of another angel- not just any angel. Luka._

_Almost instantly, the tealette ran inside the house and looked around for a moment before deciding he friend was at the second floor of the house. And she was right. the pinkette lay unconscious on the bed with her legs spread and blood surrounding her. She could not believe what she was seeing. Has Luka... given birth? She mustered up all her strength and walked to the angel, immediately taking a step back when she was beside Luka. She could smell a demon! Luka, the princess of heaven, has made love to a demon and gave birth to its child! Not only that, she lied in order to live with the said demon!_

_Miku felt betrayed... Even if Luka had sinned, she will never change of how she saw her best friend and will always accept her. Even if it involved demons. But now was not the time to feel betrayed. She couldn't just leave her best friend like that could she?_

_She didn't know that tears were running down her face as she stroked Luka's hair like she always did when she comforted the angel. All their memories, their fun, their everything... Miku poured the heaviness of her heart as she cried on her best friends arm. Why did this have to happen? Why? But all of a sudden her tears stopped as she heard the all to familiar voice... But it was calling the prince of hell._

_"G-gaku.." Luka groaned softly. The tealette immediately sat properly and looked at her friend, whose eyes were slowly fluttering open. She was alive! No being could describe how happy Miku was just to even hear Luka's voice, even if it was that demon she was calling. _

_When her eyes were fully opened, she looked shocked and cried at the tealette before her. "I-I'm sorry M-Miku! I d-didn't mean to-" "it's okay." Miku cut her off with a smile. "I'm just glad you're ok..." the tears welled up in her eyes again, but she had to stop it. She had to be strong when her best friend was in this kind of state. Without anymore words said, she hugged Luka tightly, and the pinkette hugged back weakly, too ashamed of herself to even ask where her lover had went._

_The girls stayed in that hugged until the pinkette's grip on her friend grew tighter, almost painful. The tealette couldn't breathe anymore, so she pulled away from the hug with a lot of difficulty and looked at her friend, then the blood that was pouring between her legs._

_"M-My f-friend... help.." she managed to say. Miku did not need to hear it twice, and instantly was between Luka's legs, getting more shocked. "L-Luka hime! You're giving birth!" _But didn't Luka give birth a while ago? So she has twins... _the tealette thought in a panicked manner as the pink haired angel screamed once more._

* * *

_An hour later, a beautiful baby girl with eyes that resembled its mother was in Miku's arms. The baby was almost perfect, save for the fact that she smelled like a demon. Luka was panting out of breath as she looked at her child with a small smile, tears falling down her eyes. The baby was passed down to her, and she carried the child weakly in her arms, kissing its forehead ever so gently before looking back at Miku._

_"Miku, my most trusted friend..." she started, gaining the teal angel's attention, " I b-believe that I w-will no longer last a-any longer.." By this point, both angels were crying, Miku shaking her head. "N-no Luka, y-you can make it-" "No... M-Miku, I could feel it... My child i-is now yours... T-take care of her should you kill anyone to save her from risks... P-promise me..." "I promise... Anything for you, you know I can't resist you..." They both giggled sadly. "Th-thank you my friend..." Miku started crying harder as her best friend managed to give her a smile, her blue orbs slowly going dull before she finally closed them. The teal angel fixed her friend and put the covers over the pinkette's head then took the child in her arms._

_"S-sleep well Luka..." And with that, Miku fled away, raising the child, but never letting the child see her until it was old enough, which was when the child was 13. But she never told the child about its past._

"I kept my promise..." She whispered to herself as she stared at the blonde who was now laughing about her evil plan to kill the 'perverted new student'.


	5. Author's note

_**A/N: Uh... how do I start... **_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for following my stories and reviewing and doing all the things that I really appreciate, but unfortunately, my stories will be on hiatus.. Just for a few weeks though! I've been experiencing extreme writer's block for a weird reason that I think I know... But fear not, I'll update all my stories as soon as I feel like writing again! And when my NCAE exams are done, they're really a pain you know? I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter though... I might post one shots if I have time, but yeah... I hope you guys understand, and again I'm really sorry! You can stab me in the back and eat my brain as revenge- I mean no, don't do that or else you guys won't get a new chapter! So... I'M REALLY REALLY SOWWY OK, IM SUCH AN EVIL PERSON SOMEONE KILL ME NOW... OK, sorry, I'll be back in about four weeks tops, and I'll update all of mah stories don't worreh~. If I go past four weeks, you can remind me or pm because my memory is worse than my grandmother's okie, so yeah you get my point. K-dot, bye bye!**_

_**-The most annoying author who just created stories and went on a hiatus (_ _")**_

_**P.S. I'm always in here, so I'll get to it as soon as I can. Mwah mwah chup chup good bye**_


	6. Chapter 5

"Father, I came here to report on the foul beings you told me to investigate." Len stated professionally as he bowed before his father. Glad to see that his son has returned, he hoped to have news that will amaze him since he stated in his orders only to come back when he has something interesting to report about the human activity.

"Stand up Len. What is it that you shall report about the humans? Are they engaging in any weird activities that we should be concerned of?" The blonde demon sighed and shook his head, knowing that his father would most likely not like the news he was to tell him.

"No, but they are constantly saying the name of heaven's Lord, which is quite irritating, might I add, but that is not the point. I came here to tell you that it is not the humans engaging in weird activities, but the angels and demons."

"Angels and... Demons..?" Gakupo was shocked to say the least. The last time he had heard of a bond between angels and demons was during Lucifer's time, and the moments he had with his precious Luka. Could it be that history was repeating itself? Despite trying to hide his prior desperation, it was quite obvious that he had a need to learn of this 'activity' the angels and demons were engaging in. It's not because he was the king and unaware, but because it might be a way to have his love revived, and so he urged Len to continue.

"I have caught a scent of an angel and a demon, though, it was very weak. It seems that they have been staying on earth far than the due date of an angel and demons that aren't guardians. The demon scent was already faint, and if we don't catch her soon, our fellow comrade would die and be left unpunished. Father, I am requesting that you allow me to investigate in this odd activity that these imbeciles are engaging in. Who knows, they may be bringing hell to an end." Gakupo smiled devilishly at his son's way of thinking, but he'll have to be careful- this may be the only way he'll get _her_ after all.

"Request granted. You shall do your investigations daily. Do not come back until you have one of them in tow. Understood?"_  
_

"Of course, Father."

* * *

"Miku-chaaaaaaaaannnn! Let's go we'll be late!" The blonde girl knocked stubbornly on the door, though, she herself was still in pajamas. Miku on the other hand though, was having a hard time hiding their wings since she's been getting weaker. Her lack of visits to heaven is bringing her strength down, but she had to take care of Rin for the sake of keeping her promise.

"I-I'm almost there! Just wait a bit, 'kay?" but Rin didn't reply, for she was already asleep. Last night, they had went shopping for manga toners so that she could submit the latest chapter to the publishing house, but they ended up getting home late and forgetting to do their math homework, so they had to finish that too. For short, they fell asleep at 4 am and got up at 6 for school.

The door swung open all of the sudden, and thankfully Miku was done hiding her wings, but that wasn't the problem. Rin's sleeping figure were in the hands of the new student... and Sensei? A flaming black sword was pointed dangerously at her direction, while her slumbering friend was being held captive.

"Demon, how dare you betray our race! You chose to stay with this pathetic angel for what?! To attain more stupidity than you already have?! You have broken one law too many-" But before Len could say more, Kaito cut him off, his eyes gazing the place curiously as if looking for something. "Prince, can you sense it..? I could feel the presence of two angels, and a very weak demon scent... Could it be that-" "This demon is slowly turning into an angel?" The blonde finished off the sentence. No demon had ever stayed with an angel, save for the unknown story of his father, but to any innocent creature's mind, this was only forbbidden with no after effects. So why was there a presence of another angel?

"Kaito, take that idiot, I'll take care of this little blond here~" his tongue licked the creamy cheeks of the sleeping Rin in mockery for the tealette to see. Miku was already raging in anger, but she knew she couldn't do anything. One wrong move, and the demon prince could send Rin's head rolling in the floor. She would not take that risk. With a heavy heart, she allowed the bluenette, who seem to have taken quite an interest in opening her, to lead her to wherever that monster wanted her to go.

* * *

"Father... I have brought the traitor and the useless angel." as he said this, Miku was roughly pushed in front of Gakupo, and Rin was thrown carelessly at her stomach to the floor. She was put under some demonic spell Kaito had learned, so that she wouldn't call other angels, as Len had said previously. With her long teal hair in a mess in front of her face, and her clothing wrinkled, the king's brow has risen with utter most curiosity at the pathetic 'demon'.

"I never would have thought that such a pathetic demon as this would be strong enough to betray our kind. Well, she must be punished for her actions. Since this is your catch, Len, I'll allow you to do whatever you wish to punish this worthless being, but be sure to keep her alive, she must know a way to heaven now~" The violette announced with pride. Before the young blonde demon could even make a move, the tealette pushed away the hair strands to see the king, only to find her eyes wide. Gakupo's eyes widened as well as he found himself quite dumbfounded.

"Y-You! Aren't you an angel?! You picked Luka-san up before she disappeared, right? Could it be that you're the father- ugh!" Len smacked Miku's head in anger as he listened to her words. She was at his place, she had no right to speak out so openly.

"How dare you disgrace my father, the king, to such low life as of an angel?! You deserve more than death for running that ugly mouth of yours, you tramp-" He pulled out her wings as he said so, only to find himself stopping at the sight of snow-white wings. "An angel..." All eyes trailed to Rin, who was having the best beauty sleep in her life.

Len drew out his sword and walked deadly slow to the innocent looking girl, raising it up to stab her. "Why, so our real demon is here..." He raised it higher and brought it down on the sleeping teen with much force and rage.

"RIIIIIIIIN!"


End file.
